This invention relates generally to improvements in garbage or recyclable materials handling containers.
The prior art has provided a wide variety of garbage and recyclable materials containers and collection equipment. One problem with traditional front loading containers is that the collection truck typically requires a minimum of 15 meters (50 feet) directly in front of the bin to be collected. Sloped locations also pose difficulties with these containers as the front loading collection trucks require the bin to be substantially level to mate with the lift forks on the collection vehicle. Rear loading bins typically have wheels which can cause handling problems on slopes. Also, bins with wheels typically require two or more persons to move them into place so that they can be tipped into the hopper of the rear loading truck. Wheeled bins are also a problem in locations where a xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d site is desired such as a recycling depot. A site can lose its functionality if the bins are disoriented. Side loading bins that are lifted and emptied into the collection body also have the problem with xe2x80x9cpermanencexe2x80x9d and require a complex and expensive lifting mechanism, usually with a limited reach, to empty the containers. Furthermore, the lifting of front, side or rear loading bins creates more stress on the lids resulting in distortions and failures. Open lids are not only unsightly but are unsanitary and make bins susceptible to animals and fire.
Stationary, self-dumping containers are also known. These typically include a base which may be rigidly secured to a concrete pad and a hopper which is pivotally secured to the base and which is pivoted by one or more hydraulic cylinders between a lower loading position and an elevated discharge position. This rotating action is relatively smooth compared to the lifting action and allows these self-dumping containers to be provided with relatively heavy discharge lids and loading lids with a latch, rendering them substantially inaccessible to animals.
In addition to being very effective in keeping very large animals, particularly bears, out of the garbage or recyclables, these self-dumping units lend themselves to more aesthetic designs and therefore makes the container well suited for high profile locations. The container can also maintain its good looks for an extended period of time because the collection vehicle is never required to make actual contact with the container to empty the contents. The above noted problems of access are substantially eliminated since a side loading collection vehicle with a side mounted bucket can access a self-dumping bin by driving along side of it. One example would have the collection truck on the road emptying a stationary container on the opposite side of the sidewalk. Another example would be where a cluster of these containers has been laid out as in a recycling depot. A stationary self-dumping container can be collected using the normal driving lanes in a parking lot while in contrast a typical front loader would need a large amount of space for each container. Furthermore, since the stationary bin does not have to be actually lifted by the collection truck, smaller collection vehicles can be used thus providing advantages in terms of both capital and operating costs. Additionally, because the stationary self-dumping container involves dumping of material into the side mounted loading bucket, there is an opportunity to inspect the material before it enters the compactor. This is particularly usefull in recycling applications to check for unwanted materials or contaminants.
The self-dumping containers described in Canadian Patent No. 1,072,511 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,780) and Canadian Application No. 2,187,856 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,020) include all of the advantages noted above and they have proven cost effective in many applications where the required storage capacity is in the range of four to six cubic yards. However, these containers have several disadvantages.
The first disadvantage is in terms of cost for smaller capacities. The rotation required to empty the contents from these containers is typically 135 degrees. In order to accomplish this rotation a substantial frame is required so the result of xe2x80x9cdown sizingxe2x80x9d isn""t very cost effective.
The second disadvantage involves the container going xe2x80x9cover centrexe2x80x9d as a result of the 135 degree rotation. A counterbalance is required to compensate for this xe2x80x9cover centrexe2x80x9d weight, as well as double acting hydraulics to pull the hopper back to the loading position.
Another limiting factor in the design is that the containers are most efficient when loading is done on the opposite side as the unloading. The adjacent side can be used but may not utilize the full capacity whereas the frame on the unloading side limits the access to that side of the bin. This opposite side requirement adds to the xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d of the container i.e. adds to the space required for installation. In many applications, space is of essence and could be the deciding factor in whether or not to purchase a particular type of bin.
It is therefore desirable to provide a container that incorporates the advantages of the containers noted above and which therefore is capable of enjoying widespread application and increased commercial value.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a garbage/recyclable container which alleviates the major disadvantages while maintaining most of the advantages associated with the stationary self-dumping containers noted above.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a container that requires less rotation than known types of self-dumping containers and to achieve this rotation substantially within the footprint of the container.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a garbage/recyclable container which is capable of operating in tight locations, especially locations where loading and unloading are required from the same side of the container. It is also the intent of the present invention to provide aesthetic containers that can be used in high profile locations rather than behind residential or commercial buildings and the like.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type noted above which is substantially weather-proof and animal-proof but still user friendly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an optional divider for the container which creates more than one compartment and allows for multi-material pick up. This would provide the option of collecting more than one type of recyclable or a combination of waste and recyclables.